Nunca Subestimes A Un Ser Inferior
by BloodEdge
Summary: Durante su viaje con Jiraya, Naruto y su sensei desarticularon la banda de Otto liberando a los civiles, encontrandose con tecnicas, diarios y experimentos nunca vistos, pero que pasa cuando se encuentra un pergamino donde se invoquen 5 criaturas de otra dimension? Ligero Cross-over con los Pinguinos de Madagascar/ T por seguridad


NUNCA SUBESTIMES A UN SER INFERIOR

Hace 2 meses del regreso de Naruto Uzumaki de su viaje con Jiraya, en esos 2 meses para medir sus habilidades de batalla, coordinación y estrategia se le mando a hacer misiones en solitario las cuales cumple en un tiempo record y sin daño alguno, sus compañeros de Generacion estaban sorprendidos por la eficacia del rubio, al parecer solo llegaba, pedia otra misión y salía de Konoha sin decir siquiera adios, muchos pensaron que lo hacia por ver a un ser amado, cosa que Hinata y Sakura negaron por distintos factores, una por que solo ella puede amarlo y la otra por que no debe perder el tiempo en tonterías para rescatar a su Sasuke-kun.

En la Oficina de la Torre Hokage, varios shinobis se reunieron por una causa común, el desempeño de Naruto, a muchos les daba mucha curiosidad del como es que Naruto pudo cumplir un total de 30 misiones rango C al S al solitario en poco tiempo y regresar sin razguño alguno.

Shikamaru: Esto demuestra que Naruto se esforzó bastante en su entrenamiento –decia con su expresión de pereza- por que no dejamos esto por la paz.

Ino: Como puedes decir eso Shikamaru, aunque tengas razón, tenemos que saber como paso, de ser el baka de la clase a –tratando de encontrar las palabras- a eso.

Jiraya: Tal vez por que nunca conocieron realmente a Naruto –ganandose miradas de odio de todo mundo- díganme uno de ustedes, cuando es su cumpleaños –todos estaban sorprendidos por que nunca vieron llegar esa pregunta-.

Sakura: El nunca nos dijo cuando es –bajando la mirada- pero el es –interrumpida por Jiraya-.

Jiraya: Sakura, a veces se agradece que a uno lo busquen –decia serio- y saber que les importas, pero dudo que lo buscaras solamente para misiones.

Sakura: Pero –es interrumpida por Homura-.

Homura: Debemos saber su secreto, si podemos hacernos de ello nuestro Status ninja subiría exponencialmente.

Tsunade: Aunque no deseo decirlo tienen razón, cuando regrese Naruto, le preguntare su secreto, llamen a una junta de Consejo de manera urgente –un anbu desaparece asintiendo.

Naruto: MISION CUMPLIDA OBA –viendo a todos los presentes en la oficina- pasa algo?

Tsunade: Naruto acompañame –poniendose de pie y caminando hacia la sala del consejo y entrando al recinto- Naruto, no deseamos presionarte ni nada por el estilo, pero tengo curiosidad –seria y tomando asiento- como logras realizar misiones de alto rango tan satisfactoriamente y sin error alguno –todo el consejo asiente mirando al rubio-.

Naruto: Asi que es eso –Jiraya solo suspira y Naruto entiende eso- esta bien, si desean saberlo, aquí voy –cortandose el pulgar y realizando sellos de invocación- Kuchiyose no Jutsu –aparecen 4 pequeñas nubes de humo revelando pequeños seres del tamaño que tenia Gamakichi cuando Naruto era niño pero estos eran un poco mas altos, de una altura de mas o menos 30 cm de altura, de color negro con la parte frontal blanco y picos amarillos, patas amarillas también y los 4 presentaban miradas serias- este es mi secreto.

Todo mundo miraba la nueva invocación de Naruto que son pinguinos con incredulidad y estallaron las risas, habían comentarios de cómo esas criaturitas le daban un gran margen de éxito al rubio en sus misiones, Naruto solo suspira por saber a lo que los del Consejo se estaban metiendo y Jiraya le susurraba a Tsunade para que se calmara ella asiente aun sin saber por que, pero una voz desconocida llamo a todos la atención y callaron.

¿?: Que comience la operación "Cierren La boca" –decia con voz de mando- EJECUTEN.

Todo mundo miro a los pingüinos y estos a una velocidad increíble comenzaron a golpear a los Ninjas, uno de ellos que era gordito con una cicactriz en el rostro se enfilo hacia Kiba con una patada tipo ninja que da en el rostro y un par de karatazos derriban al castaño, Akamaru queriendo atacarlo corre hacia el con las fauces abiertas, el pinguino rejurgita un hueso y lo lanza a otro lado haciendo que el can lo persiga con la lengua de fuera con una expresión de felicidad, continuando con Kiba, nuevamente el ave rejurgita un lazo para amarrar al Inuzuka y como todo un vaquero profesional amarra al Inuzuka para después aplicarle la peor tortura del mundo, El Calzon Chino.

Otro de los pingüinos que lucia un poco mas alto que los demás y de complexión delgada, tenia una batalla mental con ambos Nara, osea Shikaku y Shikamaru, estaba jugando Shogi con los 2 al mismo tiempo, Chouza, Inoichi, Chouji y Kakashi eran testigos de esa batalla titánica, el pingüino de la nada saca una hoja de papel y lápiz y comenzaba a hacer cálculos, solo le tomo unos segundos para terminar y expresar una sonrisa de victoria desconcertando a los ninjas, solo mueve 1 pieza en cada tablero haciendo un Jaque Mate, ambos Nara entraron en pánico y les entro la enfermedad de la depresión, siendo consolados por Inoichi y Chouza, Chouji alentaba a su amigo y Kakashi no le quitaba la mirada al ave que solo sonreía.

Todas las kunoichis tenían una expresión de ternura al ver al 3er pingüino, este era gordito, bajito y tenia una mirada soñadora, con decir que Ino, Ten-ten y Hinata deseaban llevárselo a casa para tenerlo como mascota o peluche, Sakura tenia una duda, dejar a Sasuke para dedicarse a la ave o no, Anko, Kurenai, Yugao, Tsume y Hana estaban tan embelesadas que nunca notaron el movimiento del pequeño, este pequeño salto hacia las kunoichis y con movimientos rapidos noqueo a todas, este caia elegantemente con una pose de inocencia, Tsunade vio eso y no podía creerlo, tampoco los viejos del consejo, el que parecía el Lider del cuarteto mantenía a raya perfectamente a los mejores Jounnin de Konoha como lo son Gai, Asuma, Kakashi que se sumo al final, era increíble el como una ave competía en fuerza contra un humano fácilmente, para luego el pingüino delgado saco un extraño aparato parecido a una bazooka y al disparar, todos los presentes quedaron atrapados en una red excepto Jiraya y Tsunade.

¿?: Quien se rie ahora señora? –decia el pingüino líder mientras estos se felicitaban chocando alas- Naruto tiene razón, su nivel deja mucho que desear.

Tsunade: Primero que nada. Creo que deberían presentarse primero –haciendo reverencia- soy Tsunade Senju, líder de Konoha.

¿?: Mi nombre es Skipper señora –aunque Tsunade deseaba desquitarse por el "señora" tendría las de perder- déjeme presentarle a mi Equipo, el es nuestro estratega e ingeniero táctico Kowalsky –el pingüino delgado hace una reverencia-.

Kowalsy: Uno honor conocer al líder de una de las 5 Naciones Elementales –decia sincero-.

Skipper: Este chaparrito de aquí con cara de niño bueno es Cabo, pero que no lo engañe Tsunade-sama –el tímidamente hace una reverencia- y el es nuestro mas aguerrido, único y original Ryko.

Ryko: BWAKENBAORHBAYANMEPRMB –sacandole un goton a la ojimiel y una risa a Jiraya-.

Skipper: Asi es como Ryko saluda, no se preocupe –ahora con mirada seria- nos seguirá subestimando?

Tsunade: Con lo que he visto, no deseo hacerlo –las aves asienten chocando alas- Naruto, como fue que se unieron a ti.

Naruto: Fue durante la primeras semanas del viaje, estábamos por los campos de arroz tratando de recolectar información acerca de Oorchimaru y Sasuke –eso le despertó la curiosidad a Sakura que lo arrincono a una pared- QUE TE PASA SAKURA-CHAN.

Sakura: DONDE ESTA SASUKE-KUN NARUTO –con expresión homicida- DIMELO O TE LO SACO A GOL –cae noqueada gracias a un golpe de Skipper-.

Naruto: Gracias Skipper –el pingüino asiente- como decía, buscamos información de ese par y nos enteramos por los lugareños que habían abandonado el lugar por que se sentian muy inseguros, ahora Otto tiene una nueva formación ninja y les va muy bien –Tsunade pone atención a cada palabra del rubio- gracias a que conocemos a unos miembros del clan Fuuma pudimos hospedarnos una semana en Otto, ya que el mas sabio del clan es el ahora Ottokage, nos pidieron ayuda para revisar sus laboratorios subterráneos, dentro de estos encontramos archivos de experimentación humana, algunas personas secuestradas y –bajando la mirada- abominaciones que Orochimaru creo.

Jiraya: Despues de destruir toda evidencia y salir de la cueva, llegamos al arroyo mas cercano para descansar y refrescarnos, en ese lugar Naruto encontró un pergamino bastante inusual de colores muy vivos, al abrirlo vio que se trataba de un sello pero no de invocación, sino un sello de llamado.

Skipper: En pocas palabras señora nosotros venimos de otro lugar, pero nos quedamos en el Monte de los Sapos para estudiar mas este mundo –decia con tono de confianza-.

Tsunade: Entiendo, vienen de otra dimensión –los pingüinos asienten- y veo también que entrenaron a Naruto –el rubio solo se rasca la nuca de la vergüenza- y solo son 4 de ustedes?

Kowalski: De hecho Hokage-sama, somos 5 –sorprendiendo a la ojimiel- un compañero se quedo con una amiga de Naruto.

Tsunade: Ya veo –preguntandose de quien se trata- podrian decirme cual es su especialidad?

Skipper: Nosotros somos agentes entrenados en el arte del sigilo, somos invisibles, como un viento fantasmal, explica Kowalski.

Kowalski: Entramos –a un lado de Tsume, cabe destacar que todos habían salido de la red- y salimos –apareciendo a lado de Inoichi asombrando a todo mundo-.

Cabo: Pero Skipper, no existen los fantasmas –hablando con su tono inocente-.

Skipper: En este mundo no se sabe joven Cabo –el pobre solo traga saliva de miedo-.

Ryko: Que meyo –asombrando a toda la sala-.

Skipper: Hombre de pocas palabras señora –Tsunade asiente- aquí entre nos –mirando a todos lados para que nadie sospeche- quienes son los cubitos de hielo aquí –haciendo que Tsunade arquee la ceja- en pocas palabras, quienes son los serios y arrogantes de toda esta sala.

Tsunade: Ya entendí –acercandose al ave para que no la escucharan- ese hombre de alla con ojos blancos se llama Hiashi y este anciano de lentes y calvo, se llama Homura, son los mas serios –Skipper agradece yendo con Hiashi- que hara –viendo que Naruto y Jiraya trataban de contener la risa-.

Skipper: Asi que usted se cree el muy salsa de toda Konoha ehh –Hiashi sonríe arrogantemente- pero, no es malo para tu status teniendo la ropa sucia? –shockeando al Hyuuga- tiene una manchita aquí –señalando con su aleta provocando que Hiashi bajara la mirada y Skipper golpea su mentón- caíste –esta acción dejo mudos a los de Konoha, excepto a Naruto y Jiraya que se estaban desarmando de la risa, para después todo el salón estallara en carcajadas dejando a un Hiashi con el orgullo por los suelos siendo consolado por Neji y Hinata que recordando un fragmento de la conversación acerca de una "amiga", decidió tomar la palabra-.

Hinata: Skipper-san –llamando al pingüino líder- quien es la dichosa amiga de Naruto-kun –tratando de ocultar sus celos notorios-.

Naruto: Ella esta aquí –asombrando a los de Konoha- puedo sentir su presencia.

Kiba: ALGUIEN PUEDE POR EL AMOR A KAMI DESAMARRARME –seguia atado como Ryko lo había dejado- AYUDAME AKAMARU –pero el can segui degustando su huesito-.

Tsunade: Si quieres ir a recibirla no hay problema Naruto, podremos tratar este tema después, o como tu gustes.

Naruto: Esto se resuelve ahora Oba-chan, chicos, vamos a recibirla –Ryko, Cabo y Kowalski asienten- Skipper, vamos.

Skipper: Un momento Naruto, tengo algo que terminar –mirando a Homura y este estaba muy nervioso, la razón, es que una aleta de Skipper apuntaba a una parte de sus ropas- EN SERIO, TIENE UNA MANCHITA AQUÍ –Homura estaba rojo por resistir esa tortura, todo mundo se preguntaba si Skipper tendría el mismo nivel que Ibiki o Anko, Homura no resistió mas y bajo la mirada para ver, una mancha de salsa de tomate- se lo dije señor, no se por que todo mundo lo toma como una broma –saliendo del recinto deslizándose como todo un pingüino.

Hiashi: Cai en una broma muy antigua –depre-.

Shikaku/Shikamaru: Perdimos en nuestro propio juego –depres-.

Anko: Alguien anoto la matricula del que nos atropello –el resto de las kunoichis reaccionaban- que nos paso.

Tsunade: Que fueron noquedas por un pingüino, eso es lo que pasa –con una sonrisa en su rostro-.

En las Calles de Konoha

Una chica de unos 15-16 años, de piel bronceada, con un pelo de color naranja, ojos castaños como su piel, viste un traje tipo anbu de pantalón negro con detalles violáceos claros y oscuros, unos calentones en la parte inferior de sus piernas cubriendo sus zapatos ce combate, un cinturón negro con un porta-kunais colgando de su cintura, una blusa negra sin mangas y encima de este un chaleco violáceo que hace juego con un gorrito que tiene en la cabeza, sus manos están protegidas por guantes negros y en su espalda tenia una katana completamente negra, y en sus hombros había una criatura de pelaje castaño con la boca blanca como la espuma del mar, ojos ambarinos, pareciera que el ser es terrestre y marino al miso tiempo, en pocas palabras, una nutria.

¿?: Como crees que estén los demás, Maryline –decia la pelinaranja- lo siento, te desperté?

Maryline: Ya llegamos a Konoha –la chica le dice que si y ella se despabila tallándose los ojos- conociendo a ese cuarteto, problemas es lo menos que habrá –viendo el lugar- luce pintorezco, me prometiste llevarme a unas termales recuerdas?

¿?: Que te parece en la noche, si el acepta mi invitación, toda la pandilla estaría junta –sonriendo-.

Naruto: SASAME-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN –la peinaranja se ruboriza al ver quien la llamaba, Naruto salto desde lo alto de una casa y el cuarteto de aves lo seguían, este aterriza normalmente pero los pingüinos aterrizan tomando posiciones defensivas- Sasame –abrazando a la chica- cuanto tiempo.

Sasame: S..s..s..s.s.s..si. , d.d.d…d.. .ed. tiempo, Naruto-kuuuuuuuun –rojisima al estar tan cerca del rubio (en pocas palabras como Boa Hancock cuando es abrazada por Luffy)- g….gr..r. …..gracias por.r..e.r.e.r.e.r. .

Maryline: Sasame, por que no lo admites –pensaba para si misma bajando del hombro de la pelinaranja- hola chicos, como están.

Skipper: Hola Maryline, estamos bien, solo pensábamos que Naruto tenia razón sobre lo que nos dijo la primera vez que nos vimos –haciendo que la nutria arquee la ceja- que en esta aldea son unos habladores, su nivel es muy bajo.

Maryline: Que hicieron esta vez –preguntandose si no hicieron una tontería-.

Kowalski: Simplemente nos subestimaron, pero en cuestión de segundos los pusimos en su lugar –sacando hoja y papel- y juzgando su condición actual y si se ponen a entrenar arduamente, podrán alcanzar nuestro nivel en uno años.

Cabo: Incluso Maryline podría noquear a esas mujeres no es asi Skipper –con la inocencia que le caracteriza- y mas a esa pelirrosa que tiene una voz bastante chillona.

Ryko: Chi que Chi –asentia rápidamente-.

Maryline: Un momento Cabo, dijiste que había una chica con pelo rosa aquí –las aves asienten- en que mundo loco caimos, y tienen razón solo es cuestión de saberse mover –decia optimista- y de donde vienen.

Skipper: De una reunión con la líder de la aldea, querían saber el secreto de Naruto y sus exitosas misiones –decia con esa sonrisa que lo caracteriza-.

Maryline: Y tuvieron que decirlo todo?

Kowalski: Era eso o tortura con polvos pica-pica –todos se estremecen al escuchar pica-pica- Maryline, como va tu misión.

Maryline: Va a paso lento, pero con el tiempo se lograran los resu –viendo a Sasame- creo que fue mas rápido de lo que pensé.

Skipper: Vaya, veo que por fin la jovencita Fuuma dio el paso –los pingüinos y la nutria veian la escena con grandes sonrisas, Kowalski saca una cámara para documentar el momento y Ryko hacia explotar cohetes que rejutgita para celebrar, Cabo lloraba de la felicidad y Maryline estaba feliz por su amiga, la escena, Sasame Fuuma besaba con gran pasión a Naruto Uzumaki, este aun con la sorpresa no sabia como reaccionar- asi se hace Uzumaki, ya la tienes.

Naruto: Oye –coloreado-.

Sasame: No fue mi intención hacerlo –muy ruborizada- solo no me resisti a la tentación de decirte lo que siento por ti –abrazando al rubio por el cuello e increíblemente la gente no veía eso- acaso esta mal?

Naruto: No es que este mal, sino que, etto –tratando de encontrar las palabras- esto es difícil ´ttebayo.

Sasame: Tu me lo has contado, naciste sin padres, y no te ayudaron a entender estos sentimientos, si me das una negativa, no podría soportarlo.

Naruto: Podriamos ir a cenar para hablar de esto? –a Sasame le vino de golpe la palabra "Cita"- ahora tengo que regresar a la Reunion para terminar por zanjar el tema, deseas venir conmigo –Sasame asiente-.

Maryline: Y lo mejor de todo, es que pude conseguir mi guitarra española –sacandola de quien sabe donde y toco una nota rápida-.

Naruto: Chicos, regresemos a la torre Hokage para terminar ese asunto -los pingüinos asienten mientras Maryline sube al hombro de Sasame- hola Maryline, como has estado.

Maryline: Estoy bien Naruto, gracias por preguntar, pude conseguir mi guitarra española –mostrandola-.

Sasame: Y cada noche al pie de la ventana comienza a tocar música para que duerma –haciendo que la nutria se ruborice-.

Nuevamente en la Junta

Todo mundo en especial las kunoichis veian a Sasame y a Maryline, los del Consejo preguntándose que habilidades tendría, las kunoichis un poco celosas en especial en Hinata, por que la pelinaranja venia tomada de la mano con Naruto, Anko, Kurenai, Hana, Ino y Ten-ten no les quitaban la vista de encima a la chica ni a la unión de manos que había entre Naruto y ella.

Tsunade: Asi que eres la nieta de Fuuma Iroh –la pelinaranja asiente- a que debemos tu presencia.

Sasame: Primeramente quiero pedir disculpas por todo lo sucedido con Orochimaru cuando era Ottokage –haciendo reverencia- gracias a unos consejos de Naruto-kun y Jiraya-sama pudimos eliminar a las facciones que aun apoyaban el liderazgo de Orochimaru en Otto –asombrando al grupo y Jiraya asentía- y en segunda, quería saber si podría forjarse una alianza entre nuestros pueblos –mostrando el pergamino y Naruto se lo lleva personalmente a la ojimiel para que lo analice, aprovechando que Naruto estaba con Tsunade, Sakura se acerco a Sasame con discresion- hola Sakura, cuanto tiempo.

Sakura: Digo lo mismo Sasame –sonriendo falsamente, cosa que la pelinaranja y su compañera nutria notaron muy bien- que relación tienes con Naruto.

Sasame: Acaso escucho celos –tratando de no llamar la atención- vaya, si que cambiaste, no eres ya esa niña fan que conoci.

Sakura: Ese no es el punto a tratar Fuuma –levantando la voz llamando la atencion de todos- no permitiré que distraigas a Naruto de su misión –haciendo que el rubio la mire detenidamente-.

Sasame: Su puedo saber –comenzando a molestarse- de que misión no debe distraerse?

Sakura: No te burles Fuuma, el tiene la misión de traer a Sasuke-kun de vuelta –todo el consejo la miraba sin decir nada, Ino quería intervenir para hacerla callar pero Anko la detuvo- y no permitiré que una mujerzuela lo desconcentre.

Sasame: Y si tiene éxito en esa misión, que seguirá –con voz seria- seguiras siendo la misma niña fan? Y veo que no eres la única –viendo indirectamente a Ino-.

Sakura: COMO TE ATREVES –pero del hombro de Sasame salió disparada nuestra querida nutria Maryline con su querida guitarra española en mano golpea a Sakura con gran fuerza provocando un KO inmediato, varias bocas hasta el suelo y ojos como platos por parte de las kunoichis, shock entre los pingüinos y asombro en el consejo-.

Maryline: SI TRATAS DE LASTIMAR A SASAME TE LA VERAS CONMIGO ABEFECIO DE LA MODA –soltando lo que quedaba de su guitarra y camina hacia la ojimiel- solo le digo una cosa, si alguien lastima a Sasame, vendre personalmente a rajarles todo lo que llama ca –es interrumpida por Skipper que le tapaba la boca-.

Skipper: Lo siento señora, nuestra amiga Maryline es muy protectora –alejandola- dime algo Maryline, solo una cosa –en tono de regaño dejando a todos al filo de sus asientos- TENIAS QUE GOLPEARLA CON TU GUITARRA ESPAÑOLA QUE TANTO DESEABAS?

Maryline: No se preocupen chicos, tengo mas guitarras, y como dijo Cabo, esa chica esta fuera de la naturaleza humana –todo mundo asentía y la madre de esta solo se hacia chiquita-.

Tsunade: Debo suponer que tu eres la quinta integrante del escuadron –Maryline entiende rápidamente las palabras y asiente- que especie de animal eres, nunca había visto un ejemplar como el tuyo.

Maryline: Primero, me presento, mi nombre es Maryline, y soy una nutria marina –haciendo que Shikaku anote el nombre-.

Tsunade: Y cual seria tu misión con la señorita Fuuma –tratando de indagar un poco mas-.

Maryline: Como lo acaba de apreciar, soy su guardiana –viendo a Sakura que deliraba cosas como "Sasuke-kun, salvameee"- ella es siempre asi?

Tsunade: Tanto ella como esa rubia Maryline-san –haciendo que Ino se deprima- alguna otra pregunta?

Koharu: Podrian enseñarles sus secretos a nuestros ninjas? Asi como entrenaron a Uzumaki.

Skipper: Nosotros nunca entrenamos a Naruto venerable anciana –sorprendiendo a todos- el aprendió de nosotros durante las misiones al ver a Kowalski hacer cálculos, la agilidad de Cabo y la intrepidez de Ryko –chocando alas- solo le faltaba deslizarse como nosotros, pero ya se veria exagerado –todos se imaginaban al rubio deslizarse como un pingüino y asintieron de inmediato ante esa bizarra imagen- si eso es todo nos retiramos, tenemos una misión.

Hinata: Mision?

Skipper: Escoltar a Naruto y a Sasame, el le mostrara la aldea no es asi –el rubio con un gran Hai asiente- muy bien muchachos, comienza la operación "Ojo de Aguila" Ryko –el pingüino asiente regurgitando una bomba de humo que al estrellarla al piso una gran nube de este ciega al Consejo y al ventilarse los pingüinos, la nutria, Sasame y Naruto ya no estaban en el lugar.

Tsunade: Esa fue una excelente salida no creen –todo mundo asiente- termina la sesión, pueden retirarse.

Hinata desapareció de inmediato y Kurenai la siguió para que no cometiera una locura, Anko no queriendo perderse el chisme al igual que Ino y Ten-ten tomando a la inconciente de Sakura desaparecieron, todos los hombres suspiraron al ver el movimiento de las féminas, Tsunade solo suspira pensando en todo lo que pasara alrededor de ellas.

Con La pareja Sasa/Naru

La pareja caminaba por el Barrio Comercial de Konoha, cada ciertos locales Sasame se detenia para admirar ropas, armamento ninja, accesorios de moda, ella tenia una expresión de una niña de 7 años y Naruto decidió hacer algo por ella, le compro algunas cosas que mas admiraba, si se trataba de ropa, ella decía que no era necesario Naruto diciendo que ahora le tiene que cumplir caprichitos a su ahora novia tiene que hacerlo, Sasame haciendo un puchero infantil le dice que no es necesario, el rubio le dice que se ve tierna haciendo esos gestos, Sasame le calla con un grito muy roja y sonriendo le dice que es la primera vez que recibia esas palabras de un hmbre que no sean de su propia familia, para ocultar su rostro usa al rubio mediante un abrazo, las kunoichis que miraban eso desde una distancia segura estaban sorprendidas, y Hinata, pues tenia su Byakugan al máximo con una furia extrema.

Hinata: Maldita maldita y mil veces maldita, te matare por quitarme a Naruto-kun –se iba a enfilar pero Kurenai, Anko y Ten-ten la detienen- suélteme sensei, tengo que recuperar a Naruto-kun.

Kurenai: Hinata Hyuuga, te quieres controlar? Y como dices que deseas recuperarlo si nunca fue nada tuyo –la ojiperla seguía forcejeando-.

Ten-ten: Ademas Hinata, tu tuviste la culpa de no decirle a Naruto lo que sentías desde hace mucho –deteniendola con unas cadenas-.

Anko: Por que no dejas que sea feliz –decia furiosa- acaso las personas que sufrimos algún estigma no tenemos derecho a eso?

Kurenai: NO LO DIGAS ANKO, NO DEBEN ENTERARSE –haciendo que las kunoichis reaccionen-.

Anko: YA NO MAS KURENAI, USTEDES NUNCA SABRAN, NUNCA SINTIERON Y NUNCA SENTIRAN EL QUE LA GENTE LOS DISCRIMINE POR ALGO QUE NO PIDIERON SER –tratando de no llorar- YO ENTIENDO EL SUFRIMIENTO DE NARUTO, Y DUDO QUE ALGUNA DE USTEDES QUIERA POR LO MENOS ESTAR EN SUS ZAPATOS, DESDE ESTE DIA, EL QUE SE META CON NARUTO UZUMAKI, SE METERA CONMIGO –desapareciendo-.

Kurenai: Anko, estallo –decia para si misma-.

Skipper: Al menos podemos decir que tenemos una aliada –las kunoichis incluyendo una Sakura ya conciente e Ino que la cargaba se sorprenden de ver a las 5 criaturas frente a ellas sin que se dieran cuenta, los pingüinos y la nutria veian fijamente a cada una de ellas como si pudieran ver sus vidas por medio de sus ojos.

Skipper: Por lo que veo en sus ojos las cosas son asi, una chica que solo se la pasa juzgando en vez de conocer, una acosadora, una mujer que solo piensa con lógica sin dar lugar a otros pensamientos –ahora mira a Ino y Sakura- y a unas chicas obsesionadas.

Maryline: Simplemente, crei que los ninjas eran mas cool, pero ellas 2 –viendo a Ino y Sakura- hacen que piense eso 2 veces.

Skipper: Les advertimos desde este momento, no se acerquen a Sasame y Naruto cuando estén juntos –amenazándolas con sus aletas- o se las verán contra nosotros.

Dicho esto el quinteto desaparece dejando a las kunoichis sorprendidas y furiosas (notese a Ino, Sakura y Hinata) una Kurenai pensando en esas ciertas y dolientes palabras, una Ten-ten avergonzada de si misma, Anko que se había separado buscaba algo con que desahogar su frustración, decidió ir a un bar hasta ahogarse en alcohol pero en su camino se encontró con la parejita del momento, no queriendo molestar a nadie quizo darse a la fuga pero Sasame la detuvo de un brazo.

Sasame: Usted debe ser Anko Mitarashi cierto –la pelivioleta asiente pero no espero lo siguiente- GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS POR CUIDAR A NARUTO-KUN CUANDO NIÑO –Anko estaba desconcertada, miro al rubio y este sonríe, la pelivioleta entiende y le devuelve el gesto a Sasame-.

Anko: Solo hice lo que una onee-chan haría por su pequeño Ototo –sonriendo- no deseo hacer mal tercio, me reti –pero Sasame no la soltaba-.

Sasame: Anda, no seas mala, cuéntame unas cosas de Naruto-kun cuando pequeño –jalando la gabardina de la pelivioleta como si se tratara de Quico del chavo del 8- anda que te cuesta, solo 2 que 3 cositas, no seas mala anda si anda siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii –terminando poniendo ojos de cachorrito-.

Horas despues

Aguas Termales de Konoha

Maryline: Esto es la gloria –decia flotando como tronco en las aguas, los pingüinos estaban en la orilla encima de sillas, camisas Hawaiianas con lentes oscuros y con cocos como si tuvieran bebidas preparadas- no lo creen chicos?

Ryko: Chi que chi –decia en su modo-.

Skipper: Estas si son vacaciones, no aguantar a cola anillada y ojos tristes –suspirando aliviado- que mas se puede pedir.

Kowalski: Ahora que lo mencionas Skipper –analizando- si mas no recuerdo Maryline se vuelve salvaje fuera del zoológico –llamando la atención de la nutria que se acerca a la orilla escuchando ese razonamiento- y ahorita no presenta los síntomas.

Maryline: Tengo una teoría sobre eso –llamando la atención de las aves- aun siendo una Aldea Ninja y viendo muchas personas, creo que esto se puede considerar un zoológico, tenemos una especie exótica con cabello fuera de este mundo, personas con caras de perro –pensando en Kiba- perezosos, osos –Shikamaru y Chouji- cacatúas –Ino y Sakura- esa es mi teoría –los pingüinos miran a Kowalski y este asiente ante el razonamiento-.

Cabo: Pero es de mala educación referirse a las personas de esa manera Maryline.

Skipper: Afirmativo Cabo, pero si eso mantiene a Maryline con nosotros por mi esta bien –tomando de su coctel y Maryline miraba a todos lados- sucede algo?

Maryline: No es por echarles a perder el momento chicos pero, no deberíamos estar cuidando a Sasame y Naruto?

Skipper: No te fijes en eso, deja que los tortolitos tengan su privacidad –sonriendo-.

Kowalski: Ademas con el sistema de vigilancia y un perímetro asegurado, no creo que sean capaces de entrar sin salir lastimados.

En otra parte de las termales, varios de los compañeros de Naruto como Kiba, Sakura, Ino y Hinata se hallaban amordazados y con sellos restrictores de chakra en la frente, todo por cortesía de Kowalski y los pingüinos, en otro lugar, vemos a una parejita que recién habían descubierto sus sentimientos y sus besos eran una forma de decirse cuanto se amaban, todo estaría bien de no ser que había una 3ra persona involucrada de pelo violáceo estaba en el mismo rictus que la pareja, solo que ella llevo una mano del varon hacia uno de sus senos para que lo estrujara, la chica viendo esa movida emparejo marcadores mientras el varon no sabia que hacer.

Anko: Sabes, aun con tus batallas, entrenamientos arduos y pesados –gimiendo- tienes manos muy suaves Naruto-kun, no muchos Jounnin tienen tus cualidades.

Sasame: Ademas, como eres el ultimo de un clan muy prestigiado como los Uzumaki –mordiendose el labio para evitar un gemido escandaloso- tendras que entrar al CRA –sorprende a Naruto que libera a las chicas- acaso no lo sabias?

Anko: Si eso es posible –relajandose- el Consejo Civil meterá sus manos y trataran de comprometerlo con unas cualquiera.

Sasame: No si la novia tiene que decir algo antes –sacando una lista de entre la toalla- déjenme agregar a Anko Mitarashi –sorprendiendo a la pelivioleta- esta lista, mi lista de candidatas para el CRA, deseas leerla Naru –el rubio asiente y la chica le da el pergamino-.

Naruto: Veamos, Tayuya –Sasame sonriendo asiente- Karin –sorprendido- pero no estaba loca por el Teme? –entre varias mas que Naruto conoció en su estancia en Otto y otros lugares, por ultimo Anko Mitarashi- es una buena selección.

Sasame: Respondiendote lo de Karin fue algo confuso, cuando ese par desapareció quedo devastada y ella quería seguirlos para seguir junto a Sasuke, pero cuando sintió tu firma de chakra sintió paz y calor, además de que cuando sintió a Kurama como que le encendiste la llama de la pasión –shockeando al rubio y Anko reia como loca-.

Anko: La volviste loca antes de conocerla Gaki –desbaratándose de risa-.

Naruto: Ya veo –aun en shock- pero no crees que mi padre haya hecho compromisos previos antes de que naciera?.

Sasame: Una posibilidad, pero yo sere la que decida de acuerdo –amenazandolo con un puño cerrado- una cosa mas –sacando unas placas de metal- como Otto será una nueva aldea, necesitamos un nuevo símbolo, uno en el que represente a nuestro libertador y a su poder interno –en eso kurama despierta interesado- podrías verlas?

La pelinaranja muestra 2 placas, en las cuales tenían grabados exquisitos y sin error alguno, la diferencia en estas es el diseño mismo, en una se muestra la silueta de un zorro aullando a la Luna y la segunda de un punto, salen 9 lineas ondulantes como si se trataran de colas, esto a Kurama casi le hacia llorar de la emoción.

Sasame: Desde el primer momento que llegaste al Pais del Arroz, Jiraya-sama nos conto de tu status y nos aterramos por lo que tuviste que sufrir, tiempo después nos lleno de valor para retomar esa aldea y esta había sido nuestra bandera –mostrando una placa vieja en la que muestra la cara de un zorro atacando-.

Anko: Voto por la 2da, y que la primera quede escrito en la historia de Otto –Sasame agradece el gesto de Anko y Naruto dice que opinaba igual- gracias por tu opinión, y ahora para celebrar –viendo lascivamente a Naruto y Anko sonríe ante eso y antes de que el rubio actuara, ambas se le echan encima en un mar de pasión-.

Fin de Especial

Epilogo

Entonces las cosas son asi –Tsunade veía a Naruto, Sasame y Anko, cabe destacar que también había un grupo femenino detrás de ellos- tienes razón Sasame, el consejo se hubiera aprovechado de esto.

Tayuya: Asi que este es el bebe idiota que enfrente hace años –decía con su florido vocabulario- ya quiero que me coja hasta dejarme muerta –shockeando a Tsunade-.

Karin: Podrias tranquilizarte –decia acomodándose las gafas- además, la primera que tendrá su noche con Naruto sere yo.

Tayuya: PRMERO MUERTA –ambas se lanzaron en una pelea tipo anime con nubecita y extremidades saliendo de todos lados-.

Anko: Esto será divertido –viendo al grupo-.

Skipper: Y nosotros nos encargaremos de la seguridad –sacando de la pelea a Karin y Tayuya- entrenaremos a las futuras generaciones si nos lo permiten.

Maryline: Además de enseñarlos a tocar instrumentos musicales –sacando otra guitarra española-.

Cabo: Pero que pasara con las que deseen infiltrarse.

Kowalski: Podria instalar un sistema de seguridad en el perímetro de la propiedad, a base de sello explosivos y gases letales –pero recibe aletazos de Skipper con forma de bofetadas-.

Skipper: Queremos protegerlos Kowalski no matarlos y destruir la propiedad –recibe un lo siento mi capitán- entonces, podremos hacerlo? –todo el mundo se mira y hubo reuniéndose en bolita- tome su tiempo.

Hotaru: Debemos aceptar su oferta, han demostrado su valia todo este tiempo –todas asienten- pero que no exageren con la seguridad, falta que no podamos salir de nuestro propio hogar.

Haruna: Yo voy, ustedes que dicen.

Shizuka: Como mi status de Nadeshiko me obligaba a casarme con Naruto-kun desde antes, acepto por que ahora no lo hago por obligación, sino por amor.

Tayuya: Han demostrado de lo que son capaces, tienen mi apoyo.

Karin: Adelante.

Sasame: Entonces es unánime –todas asienten- Skipper, te encargamos nuestra seguridad.

Skipper: No las defraudaremos verdad compadres –todos asienten chocando alas y patas-.

Maryline: Las deleitare cada noche con música española –dando notas rapidas a la guitarra-.

Cabo: Alguien quito las trampas de las aguas termales? –dejando a todo el mundo en shock-.

Kowalski: Lo dudo Cabo, eran trampas tan obvias que hasta un niño las evitaría –sonriendo-.

En las Termas

En los bosques que rodean el lugar, un total de 50 personas se hallaban amordazadas, con sellos supresores de chakra y colgadas de cabeza, entre ellas Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Neji, Jiraya y unos cuantos anbu que patrullaban la zona, todos no tenían una idea de quien pudo cometer estos atropellos, excepto 1 persona.

Jiraya: Juro que hare pollo rostizado con esos pingüinos –decia llorando estilo anime-.

En Otro Lugar

Estas seguro de esto -decia Madara al ver a su nuevo socio del crimen, que aparece mediante una maquina parecida a una Safe-Way modificada- no es por subestimarte, pero es algo raro Espiraculo.

Espiraculo: No te preocupes, hice los calculos necesarios y esto no fallara -sep, el archi-enemigo de los pinguinos el delfin estaba en la casa- y cuando logremos nuestros objetivos, el mundo sera nuestro kakakakakakakakakakakaka

Fin de Epilogo

Moraleja

Nunca subestimes a un ser que puede ser mas débil que tu a simple vista


End file.
